Paul Giamatti
Paul Giamatti has established himself as one of the most versatile actors of his generation with a diverse roster of finely etched, award-winning and critically acclaimed performances. Giamatti’s performance in Ron Howard's "Cinderella Man," opposite Russell Crowe and Renee Zellweger, earned him a SAG Award and Broadcast Film Critics' Award for Best Supporting Actor, as well as Academy Award and Golden Globe nominations in the same category. In the Summer of 2006, Giamatti starred in M. Night Shyamalan's "Lady in the Water" alongside Bryce Dallas Howard, as well as "The Illusionist," directed by Neil Burger. Giamatti starred opposite Edward Norton and Jessica Biel in the story of a magician in turn-of-the-century Vienna who falls in love with a woman who is engaged to a prince. Giamatti also lent his voice talents to animated family adventure feature "Ant Bully." A witty and heartwarming story about a 10-year old boy who embarks on a remarkable journey, Giamatti provided the voice of Stan the Exterminator. Giamatti was also seen in the Weinstein Company's release "The Nanny Diaries," an adaptation of the best-selling novel by Nicola Kraus and Emma McLaughlin. Reunited with directing team Shari Springer Berman and Robert Pulcini, he plays the elusive "Mr. X" opposite Laura Linney and Scarlett Johansson. Later this year, Giamatti stars opposite Vince Vaughn and Kevin Spacey in director David Dobkin’s holiday film "Fred Claus." He recently completed filming the title role of “John Adams” for the HBO telefilm and will soon begin production on the film "Pretty Bird." Giamatti starred in Alexander Payne's critically-lauded "Sideways," alongside Thomas Haden Church, Virginia Madsen and Sandra Oh. Giamatti earned several accolades for his performance including Best Actor from the Independent Spirit Awards, New York Film Critics Circle and a Golden Globe nomination. In 2004, Giamatti garnered outstanding reviews and commendations (Independent Spirit Award nomination for Best Actor, National Board of Review Breakthrough performance of the Year) for his portrayal of Harvey Pekar in Shari Springer Berman and Robert Pulcini's "American Splendor." Giamatti first captured the eyes of America in Betty Thomas' hit comedy "Private Parts." His extensive list of film credits also includes Milos Forman's "Man on the Moon;" Julian Goldberger's "The Hawk is Dying," Tim Robbins' The "Cradle Will Rock;" F. Gary Gray's "The Negotiator;" Steven Spielberg's "Saving Private Ryan;" Peter Weir's "The Truman Show;" Mike Newell's "Donnie Brasco;" Todd Solondz' "Storytelling;" Tim Burton's "Planet of the Apes;" "Duets," opposite Gwyneth Paltrow, the animated film "Robots" and "Big Momma's House," co-starring Martin Lawrence. Giamatti also appeared in James Foley's "Confidence;" and John Woo's "Paycheck." As an accomplished stage actor, Giamatti received a Drama Desk nomination for Best Supporting Actor as "Jimmy Tomorrow" in Kevin Spacey's Broadway revival of "The Iceman Cometh." His other Broadway credits include "The Three Sisters" directed by Scott Elliot; "Racing Demon" directed by Richard Eyre; and "Arcadia" directed by Trevor Nunn. He was also seen Off-Broadway in the ensemble cast of "The Resistible Rise of Arturo Ui" with Al Pacino. For television, Giamatti appeared in “The Pentagon Papers” with James Spader, HBO's “Winchell” opposite Stanley Tucci and Jane Anderson's “If These Walls Could Talk 2.” Category:Cast Category:The Hangover Part II